seikokunodragnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Eco
(full name: Eco Aurora-Christa Pendragon Lena Anherusu-Ilya Roransu Liliane-Muriel-Octavia-Robertine de la Rosa Resuperansu van de Compostela Avalon.) is the main heroine of the series. a Dragon born in the form of a human girl with horns and the Dragon Pal of [[Ash Blake|'Ash Blake']]. She is later revealed to be the Avalon's Holy Dragons' Emperor Family's Imperial Princess. 'Personality' Eco is a very strong willed young woman, and can often be very stubborn and selfish. She is also a glutton, preferring meat and crepes, and loving to sleep in. She cares a lot for Ash; showing signs of jealousy when he's around other women. She initially exhibits a certain level of verbal dominance over Ash, constantly referring to him as a "dog" and to herself as his master, indicating her feelings of superiority. However, in reality Eco is fully aware that Ash is her master and that she is the "pet" (as she describes herself), but she doesn't want to admit it because of her pride and because she believes that if she does that she will be nothing but a "tamed pet" and will then only be loved as a tamed pet, which is not love she wants Ash to give to her. She can be somewhat childish due to her young age, to the point where she perceived it as an attack when Silvia asked her about the toy Ash gave her (which was the Lancelot doll she herself gave away). 'Appearance' Eco has the appearance of a pink haired, pretty young girl with horn buds on the sides of her head that resemble cute bear ears, she resembles a crossover between lucy from elfin lied and Louise from familiar of the zero. She usually wears the Academy uniform of a white coat with red decorations, a bow on her chest, and a black skirt, kneesocks and boots. However, her true form is that of a giant dragon with three horns, one of which resembles a unicorn horn, and large white feathered wings, she also appears to have pink colored fur. Her dragon form is gigantic, with normal dragons being "small flies" to her and large ones like "mouses". Despite her many adult features and sheer size Julius claimed that in this form too, she is still as immature as she is in her humanoid form. She is described as a being that could be mistaken for a god or a devil. Due to the features seen on this form, Eco is most likely a Maestro. 'Profile' Eco is a special Dragon granted with a human form by the Mother Dragon in order to mate with her partner Ash Blake and save the Dragon race from extinction. 'Abilities' Eco is a very talented Dragon, being able to do things that normal dragons could only do when they are fully grown, despite being less than a year old. In her human form, Eco has superhuman strength and stamina, enough so to defeat a group of at least four seasoned warriors who were trying to abduct her and forcing even Anya, who is superior to her in raw skill, to consider her a serious threat for her strength alone. Her sneezes alone have enough force to send people flying. She is also able to create a high level Fafnirite called Uranos. As a dragon, Eco can access the Dragweiss, which is the collective memory of the entire dragon race. In fact, being the Avalon's Holy Dragons' Emperor Family's Imperial Princess and chosen by the Dragweiss, Eco appears to be the only dragon that has complete access to Dragweiss' information. However Eco is still young and therefore has only limited access to Dragweiss. Therefore Dragweiss materialized itself in another personality called Navi in order to guide her while she is still young. Eventually Eco will absorb Navi and gain full access to the information and power of Dragweiss. However, Ash told Navi that she had a right to live her own life, causing her and Eco to become separate entities. Eco has shown to be able to create several Arks and Ark weapons for Ash to use. Her first Arks were created by copying certain parts of other Arks from sketches from Dragweiss that would fit to Ash's body. In Volume 4 Eco has been able to create an original Ark for Ash. However, Eco wasn't able to create a form for the Ark, therefore she used the Holy Sword Excalibur, that has been passed down through the Avalon's Holy Dragons' Emperor Family for generations, as the form. Also the Ark weapon is still incomplete causing Ash's body become quickly exhausted after using it. Later Eco also managed to create a silver Ark to use with the Ark Weapon. In Volume 15, Eco even managed to create an Ark for herself to use. In her Dragon form, Eco is currently the most powerful known Dragon. She once destroyed a huge flying battleship just by stepping on it and barely noticed its destruction. The first time Eco awakened this form she had nearly no control over her body, and afterwards she was unable to control her transformation, luckily she did not go on rampage either. Because of this the Mother Dragon gave Eco a special bracelet that would prevent her from transforming into her Dragon form. However, by the time Eco and the rest of the newly formed Order of the Avalon Knights went to rescue Oscar, she has shown to be able to control her dragon form. As the Avalon's Holy Dragons' Emperor Family's Imperial Princess, Eco possesses authority over other dragons, thus, much like Ash and Linda Blake, she is able to ride any dragon and when she first awakened of her dragon form she managed to call every maestro in the country to her side. Dragons even choose to obey her orders over those of their partners. It is unknown if this authority is limited to only Holy Dragons. Another ability she has as the Avalon's Holy Dragons' Emperor Family's Imperial Princess is the ability to make a Dragon evolve into a Holy Dragon Maestro by giving that Dragon some of her magic. A side effect of this is that this causes the seikoku from that Dragon's original partner to transfer to Eco. However, it seems that the magic will ware off after a while, causing the the seikoku to return to the original partner and the Dragon to regress back to its original form. 'Trivia' * The Mother Dragon originally planned on giving Eco to Linda Blake, but she gave him to Ash after he lost his arm when he recklessly gave Lancelot to Silvia. * Eco hates women having larger breasts than she does. This appears to be because Ash pays attention to such women, which Eco takes notice of. * Biting Eco's horn buds causes her body to relax, rendering her almost helpless. ** This is apparently common in young dragons. * Navi's appearance is based off of what Eco 'might' look like in a few years. ** In Volume 7, Navi revealed to Ash that it 'really is' what Eco will look like when she is older. *Like all dragons, Eco can get drunk from consuming anything that has 'ansal'. *Eco loves crepes. *Eco is an exception to the rule that all Dragons do not have a gender, since she is (obviously) female. ** This is because she was created specially by the Mother Dragon to mate with a human allow the dragon race to continue after her death. * According to Oscar, if someone were to drink Eco's blood, that person will become immortal. * In the Anime, Eco's Dragon Form is a lot smaller, with normal dragons looking more like medium sized birds compared to her than "small flies". * While she likes nice clothing, being a dragon, Eco initially lacks a sense of modesty. ** Later on however, after she becomes aware of her feelings for him, she becomes particularly modest whenever Ash catches her in such a state of undress. Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Ansullivan Dragonar Students Category:Avalon Knights Dragonar Category:Maestro